


Bloom

by ziggystardust55



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggystardust55/pseuds/ziggystardust55
Summary: The morning after Dragon Night





	Bloom

Lief woke to the blue pre-dawn light, roused by the tightness in his throat and chest. He rubbed his eyes, blinking away visions of tortured grey land which he distantly knew were not fully true.

Heaving his sore legs over the edge of the bed, he pulled on his clothes and made his way to the palace garden, as was his habit on restless mornings. The sweetness of the air hit him and the glory of the night before lit up his heart and mind with memory. Dragons, breathing brilliant fire over the menace at the heart of the kingdom. Jasmine's small, rough hand in his…

A rustling in a nearby tree broke his reverie. Her, of course. He treaded over the dewy grass toward the tree, a smile growing on his face, and as he looked up at her matching broad grin, he laughed. Swinging himself up beside her, he leaned against the trunk and wrapped part of his cloak around her small shoulders, catching her close. She slipped her arm around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder, and his heart thudded.

A falling leaf twirled to rest in her hair, and he picked it out thoughtfully. Perhaps now was the time to voice the hope that had blossomed in his heart as he fell asleep the night before.  
"In the spring," he murmured against her hair, "when everything is in bloom again, perhaps…" She looked up into his eyes and the words caught in his throat. Hers gleamed in the first rose-gold rays of dawn.  
"We could..." he stuttered and tried again, "would you?"

But she cut him off with her lips, and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasant shock. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her back softly. She broke away for air and he took the opportunity to finish his sentence.  
"Marry me?"

Her eyes sparkled with joy and she smiled broad.

"Yes," she whispered, and this time he closed the distance between them.  
Suddenly any distance felt too much. Circling her slim waist with his arm, he caught her against his chest, and she pressed close. Tree bark dug into his back, but he deepened the kiss. His heart beating like a hummingbird's wings, he told himself it was wise that he hadn't kissed her when they'd been traveling. When she was this close, he barely had the willpower to stop.

Footsteps crunched through the leaves nearby and he willed himself to pull back. Jasmine tried to right herself onto her previous perch. Their flushed faces gave them away to Marilen, though, who waved with laughter in her eyes before continuing her morning stroll. Lief leapt down to the ground below. Holding out his hands, he caught her around the waist and spun her around before setting her on her feet. He kissed her quickly one more time, muffling her squeak of protest. Then she laughed, gripped his hand in hers and pulled him toward the palace kitchens.

"Apparently climbing trees makes me hungry now, dearest," she explained. "And we have much to do if there's to be a party this spring."

**Author's Note:**

> Am not Emily Rodda. I don't own this series or anything associated.


End file.
